Deadly Dreams
by Foogle De Dum
Summary: [R&R please!]"Life never ends. No matter how much heartbreak you endure, no matter how much death, no matter how many loved ones are lost." PG13 [Language issues]


"What is she to you InuYasha? What is my reincarnation to you?" Kikyo asked InuYasha as she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her face nuzzled into his chest. InuYasha had his arms around her waist.  
  
"She's nothing to me... absolutely nothing... not even a friend, ally. She is nothing to me, Kikyo." InuYasha muttered into her hair. His head currently resting on her head. They sat on the forest floor oblivious to the silently crying girl in the forest next to them.  
  
"Then, will you come with me to hell?"  
  
"Yes." He smiled sadly, he knew Kagome was there but he didn't care, he had Kikyo with him.  
  
All of them were oblivious to the two figures standing in the sky, about one hundred feet up.  
  
They both looked the same except one was male and one was female. They wore long black hooded robes dangling over their feet and each held a staff. The male his left hand; the female her right. The staffs were black and curved at the top into a loose spiral. On the end were too silver belles tied with, what looked like demon or human hair, onto the curve of the inner part of the spiral. Their faces were hidden although the long, shiny black as night hair could be seen flowing out from the hoods of their robes. As a final touch they wore no shoes so their feet could be seen, their hands could not and they had wings like that of a fairy, only black and with many rips and holes in them. In short they looked like death.  
  
Kagome looked on at the scene wishing her older brother and sister were here to comfort her. But they couldn't be here since they were killed years ago. The tears continued streaming down her face as the scene played on.  
  
Kikyo stood up and the ground began cracking. InuYasha continued to hold her. The ground opened and the fires of hell crackled.  
  
"Ayah, we must intervene." The male spoke.  
  
"Kazou, we cannot yet. In a moment we will." The female, now known as Ayah, said to the male, now known as Kazou.  
  
"Ayah! We must!" He whispered fiercely to her.  
  
"We will so-"She was cut off as a blast of wind hitting her in the back and slamming her down into Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome watched as a hooded figure hit InuYasha. She screamed and another figure flew down to help her up. "Ayah, are you okay?" The male's voice was heard by all. "I am fine Kazou."  
  
Everyone was staring as the figures hoods fell. They both looked like Kagome... only older and slightly different.  
  
"A-A-Ayah? K-K-Kazou?" Kagome asked hesitantly as she stepped from the trees. The two turned around. "Hello little sister." The two spoke at the same time. Kagome launched herself at them and hugged the girl... and cried.  
  
"Who the fuck are you!?" InuYasha yelled as he watched Kagome cry on the crouched girl.  
  
"I am Kazou and she is Ayah. We are Kagome's elder siblings." Kazou bowed in mock-respect.  
  
"She only has a little brother... how the hell could you be her older brother and sister?" He was getting irritated now.  
  
"We were killed many, I believe a few days before Kagome turned fifteen, years ago. We have been sent back to watch over her and make sure she does not commit a crime most terrible." Ayah stood up holding Kagome to her. She, like Kagome, was short.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo had been watching the scene with sad faces. When the two figures however revealed who they were they stepped from the shadows. "How did you die?" Miroku asked in his ever-calm demeanor.  
  
"We were shot at school." Ayah spoke softly, her voice low. "Kagome we only have a short amount of time in which we are aloud in the world of the living before we must leave and return back to the realm we now reside in."  
  
Kagome nodded. "But why are you here?"  
  
"We are here to deliver a message from Kami." Kazou spoke. Everyone's eyes got large. "You know Kami-sama?" Miroku asked hesitantly. "Hai."  
  
"Kagome. Life never ends. No matter how much heartbreak you endure, no matter how much death, no matter how many loved ones are lost. Life... goes... one." Ayah spoke quickly but calmly. "We love you sister." Both hugged her and bowed to everyone. "Thank you for watching her for us." A gust of wind came and blew them away. All that remained were their staffs against a tree and their robes in a neat pile next to them.  
  
Kagome woke up panting, in a cold sweat. Her heart pound rapidly in her ears.  
  
She looked to her left. Good, she hadn't woken him up. She gasped as he slowly sat up.  
  
"Kagome, love, what's wrong?"  
  
----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it... sadly...  
  
Re-did the story... kinda... just the very last part and I went through and fixed the grammar problems.  
  
Um... I'm not sure what the pairings will be so I like need y'all ta' tell em whatcha want... Right now I'm leaning towards one of my favorite pairings, and unless you actually know me then you probably won't know what it is... oh and bubbles... WHEN SHALL YOU BE UN-GROUNDED!?!?!  
  
Okay, I'm good...  
  
Ja ne... please read and review... flames are accepted... anonymous reviews will be either not be or will be ignored. 


End file.
